A Simple Change of Plans
by cupcake12578
Summary: Bella is a broke college student in a dumpy apartment, with a junker pickup. She also has a mysterious neighbor across the hall. What happens when a simple change of plans leaves Bella hopelessly broken and nowhere to go?


A Simple Change of Plans

**A/N: This story was inspired by a fatal accident that happened near my home. While the events in this story are changed drastically, the original idea was based off a true event. However, this is not a true story, just inspired by something that actually happened. Enjoy!**

The feeling of having your own place was amazing. It made me feel independent and accomplished. However, my junker pickup and empty bank account made me feel otherwise. I made a sharp right turn and my truck seemed to groan at me. I slid to a halt in the parking lot of my apartment building, my lumbering truck sliding to a stop as the brakes squealed. That's when I realized I forgot the bread. I'm so fucking stupid sometimes. I slammed my head on the steering wheel causing the horn to honk. I jumped at the sound and nailed my head on the steering wheel, on accident this time.

I couldn't afford to make dumb mistakes like this. I didn't have the money to pay for this much gas, let alone the gas I already buy. But, bread was cheap, and I did need to eat. So with a grumble I put the keys back in the ignition and attempted to start my truck. After multiple turns of the key, I finally got my truck to start, and he was not happy about that. Poor Joey, I think he's in a lot of pain. Yes, I named my truck, no I'm not crazy. My fellow apartment owner across the hall suggested that I name him.

I backed up out of my parking space, and quickly headed out of the parking lot. I still needed to study for my English test tomorrow and it was already pretty late. You see, my English professor Dr. Black, is a middle aged man who has a thing for me. I swear, I'm not even comfortable wearing shorts anymore, those ogling eyes are disgusting. He also manages to find ways to force me to stay after class, like paying me to organize his book shelf, or simply blackmailing me into staying.

My truck pulled onto the freeway, it was already past 10:00 P.M. and I was exhausted. It was pitch black and there were very few cars. The small 2 line highway wasn't crowded this time of night. We are in Forks after all. So, I was very surprised to see a large semi truck round the corner ahead of me, especially when I saw it swaying back and forth, teetering on the center line before jerking over to the shoulder. I swallowed the lump in my throat and focused on getting passes what appeared to be a drunken semi driver, getting my bread, getting home, and studying.

Just as I was about to pass the driver in the opposite direction, he swerved, right into _my_ lane, right into _my_ truck, and right into _me_. I screamed as the glass of my windshield seemingly exploded right in my face, sending the glass shards into my face, arms, chest, and everywhere else. I instinctively pulled my arms up in front of me. The airbag hit me at full force and I felt the air knock out of me, and the blackness over come me.

I groaned as I felt the throbbing in my head. Everything was so muddled, loud, and confusing. I caught a few words here and there as I came to, but not much.

"Drunk…..dead on impact…..concussion….broken bones," I was scared, very scared, did they think I was dead? Perhaps the meant the semi driver, but I couldn't be sure. So I let out another groan of pain, hoping to get attention.

"Ma'am, can you here me?" I groaned again, "I need you to stay awake and stay with me, ok?" Cue the groan. I could hear the sound of what could possibly be a chainsaw, or maybe it was my teeth grinding together. Then the familiar blanket of darkness fell over me again, sorry officer.

This time when I woke up, I smelled lemons, and I felt a cool breeze soothing my burning skin. Wait, burning skin? I tried desperately to move my hand to locate the cause of the burning, but I only managed in jerking around and finding myself restrained. I groaned, again, settling that I had probably been burned because my car was perhaps ablaze during the accident. I finally found the strength to open my eyes; I was surprised to find myself in what appeared to be a hospital bed. The events of last night hit me like a brick wall, and I shuddered. I had to get up, find someone. I swung my legs over the bed and went to stand up, breaking free of the restraints. Instead I rolled off the bed, hitting the floor roughly, and then discovering the extent of my injuries.

Oh no… No, no, no, no…. I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't stand, I couldn't move. I was shaking now, and I could feel the sobs taking over my body, the stinging of tears in my eyes, and the hole in my chest that came from absolute despair. I let out a desperate shriek, this couldn't be happening to me. The faint sound of running foot steps caught my attention momentarily as I sat and looked at my legs, my poor legs. A few doctors, perhaps nurses, lifted me back up on the bed as I sat there weeping. How would I ever finish college now? I was interrupted by my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey."

**A/N: Excited? I know I am! Do you like?**


End file.
